


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - Poly Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: You will excuse me if I skip the masquerade: Going undercover is always a challenge. Leia and Lando aren't going to make it any easier on Han.





	

"Han!" Leia _isn't yelling_. "Come out here! If we're late, it'll be suspicious!"

"Go without me, princess," Han grumbles from behind the fresher door. "You've got Calrissian on your arm."

Leia _doesn't pound on the door_. "You know the Aataandi are polyamorous! We'll get caught if you don't _get out here, now_!"

The fresher door slides open.

Han scowls. "I look kriffing ridiculous."

"Hey," Lando interrupts mildly from his place on the bed. "You're borrowing that outfit from me, you know. If you look anything but dashing, it's your face's fault."

"I can't go out in public wearing a cape!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "You will excuse me if I skip the masquerade."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LANDO/LEIA IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdOvRW9Mj7hwT86ctpHlp8_sxFk-U6UHyjkEGt_u6zwnLmLoA/viewform)


End file.
